the_campaign_of_nickfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia
Olivia Fevir Olivia is a Tiefling Fighter in the Campaign of Nick. Description Physical Description Olivia is a blue oni-spawned tiefling. She is 5'-4" and weighs 120lbs. Under her armor she is very muscular due to her fighter training. She is 42 years old making her a young adult in terms of tiefling years. She has light blue skin, dark blue hair, and purple eyes. She has a giant sweet tooth and loves candies and pastries. Personality She is aligned as a true neutral. Background Growing Up Olivia grew up in a town called Almamon with her father, Vecna, and her mother, Eleanora. Her father is a fighter and has been teaching her to fight for 10 years. After many arguements with Vecna, her mother, decided she didn't want to see her daughter die in the arena and decided to leave. This was 5 years ago. The last correspondence Olivia had with her, seemed that she was in the River Kingdoms. While training and fighting, Olivia tried to always get the upper hand. Isaac (a sorcerer) aided in this by teaching her to use supernatural abilities to make her weapons work better for her; to become what she needed. This is how she became a Blade Shifter. Apprenticeship She has also learned about the blacksmith profession and has been Vecna's apprentice in the shop for many years. Her, along with Vecna's old friend Isaac (a sorcerer), have been watching over the shop while Vecna travels to distant lands to try to aquire new materials and expand the business. After Vecna Left About a week after Vecna left, Olivia entered into a tournament and after a day of brutal fighting emerged the victor. She won a Sash of the War Champion, that she wears over her armor. After not hearing from Vecna for multiple weeks through letters, and Isaac's failed attempts to scry on him, Olivia became worried and decided to venture out to find him. She was warned by Isaac that out in the world there are many terrible things and you have to be prepared for them. He also warned her that the people in the world aren't like the people she fights in the arena. A girl with the fighting skills that she has might try to have her mind controlled by evil people. So she crafted a set of full plate armor and enchanted it with the Mind-Buttressing property. She also figured that she was strong, but that there were many more powerful things out in the world, so she spent time crafting a Belt of Giant Strength and Amulet of Natural Armor. While she traveled she came across incorporeal creature that attacked through her armor. After this battle, she took the time to craft a ring of protection to help her through this leg of her journey. Following the trail of her fathers letters, she eventually came to an impasse. Through his letters it seemed like the party he was traveling with could have set off in multiple directions. Knowing that this was out of her grasp, she took a few days to craft a Headband of Intelligence. After creating and wearing this, she sat down and took another look at the letters. With her enhanced intelligence, she deduced that they must have set off towards the mountains. Campaign Finding the Party After speaking with some of the townsfolk, Olivia discovered that her father was part of the group that had landed their airship nearby and had set off to the base of the mountains on horseback. Figuring she would be able to find and help them, she took control of the airship and headed towards the mountains. Upon seeing and avalanche nearby, flew lower to check out what had happened. She came across the group of adventurers that had been described to her, and that her father was traveling with. Upon finding the party and helping them on board, she learned from a fetchling named Whisper that her father had been killed by a witch during their last battle. Feeling heartbroken at the news, she took some time to gather her thoughts and decided to stay with the party. She figured that with all their traveling, she might be able to find her mother in the River Kingdoms, when they head to the east. Whisper had gathered Vecna's belongings, and a small sack of his ashes, when he died. He gave these two Olivia one night and the two reminisced about Vecna. Olivia saw that Whisper was very emotional about Vecna's death. Olivia now fights with her father's sword. Character Information Quests Olivia's original quest was to find her father. She now is on a quest to find her mother. Notable Items +1 Blood Iron Keen Falchion - 2d4 slashing (15-20 x2 crit) +4 to confirm criticals, +2 to intimidate This is her father's sword that she now fights with. Shortly after receiving it, she decided to change the material to a blood iron. After performing a ceremony in which her blood was used, and adding some of the ashes of her father to the molten iron, she recast and completed this sword. She wants to add 1 more property to it, being Impact, when she gets enough time. +1 Longbow, Composite +5 - 1d8 piercing (x3 crit) The longbow she uses. +1 Mind-Buttressing Full Plate - Armor Bonus +10, Max Dex Bonus 3, Armor Pen -3, Mod Will +2 This is the full plate armor she crafted before leaving Almamon. With the Mind-Buttressing property it grants a +2 to Will Saves and renders her immune to possession and mental control (including charm and compulsion effects). Sash of the War Champion - Treat fighter level as 4 higher than normal for the purposes of the armor training and bravery class features. Olivia won this in an arena tournament about a week after Vecna left. Boots of the Cat - take minimum possible damage from falls Crafted by Olivia before leaving Almamon Belt of Giant Strength[https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items/wondrous-items/a-b/belt-of-giant-strength/ (+4)] - +4 to Strength score Crafted by Olivia before leaving Almamon to search for Vecna Ring of Protection (+3) - Deflection Modifier +3 Crafted by Olivia during her travels after encountering touch attack based creatures Amulet of Natural Armor (+2) - Natural Armor +2 Crafted by Olivia before leaving Almamon to search for Vecna Headband of Vast Intelligence (+2) - +2 to Intelligence score Crafted by Olivia during her travels to decipher letters left by Vecna to determine his location Bag of Holding - Vecna's bag of holding, given to her by Whisper Unique Artisan Tools - Found in Vecna's bag of holding, Olivia doesn't know where he found these Mask of the Dragon - ranged attack, 3d6 fire damage in a 15ft cone, might try to control your mind? Purchased from Salazar’s Sorcerous Supplies Abilites Feats Armor of the Pit: Natural Armor +2 Weapon Focus - Falchion: +1 on attack rolls Power Attack Craft Wonderous Item Furious Focus Master Craftsman Vital Strike Craft Magical Arms and Armor Improved Initiative: +4 to initiative Critical Focus: +4 to confirm criticals Devastating Strike Improved Vital Strike Crossover Feat - Cornugon Smash Tiefling Abilities Heritage: Oni-Spawn +2 Str, +2 Wis, –2 Cha Languages: Common, Abyssal, Elven, Hallit, Draconic Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. Skilled: Tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Alternate Skill Modifiers - Disguise, Intimidate Spell-like ability: Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling’s class level. Alternate Spell-like Abilities - Alter Self Darkvision: Tieflings can see perfectly in the dark for up to 60 feet. Prehensile Tail Many tieflings have tails, but some have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry items. While they cannot wield weapons with their tails, they can use them to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. This racial trait replaces fiendish sorcery. Fighter Abilities Lvl 3 - Armor Training: armor pen -1, max dex +1 Lvl 7 - Armored Sacrifice Lvl 11 - Armored Juggernaut: DR 3/- Blade Shifter: Blade Shift Morphing Strike Bravery: +4 to Will Saves against Fear Mythic Ascension Hard to Kill (Ex) Mythic Points (Su) 5/day Surge +1d6 (Su) Mythic Path - Champion Champion Strike - Fleet Charge (Ex) Path Abilities Tier 1 - Always a Chance (Ex) Mythic Feats Mythic Craft Magic Arms And Armor (Mythic) Trivia Olivia's physical appearance is based off of Laura Bailey's character Jester from Critical Role Campaign Two. Category:Characters